


Through Broken Windows

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Scott Lang, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Lots of Sex, M/M, Scott is emotionally damaged, Scott isn't fooling anyone, Sex, Tony is going to fix him, Tony is oblivious, all the sex, broken windows is a euphemism, but not for long, except himself, gratuitous tea consumption, more as they come - Freeform, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Scott Lang had always been good at denying himself, and Tony Stark had never been good at denying himself anything.  Scott Lang had lots of broken windows but that was okay because Tony had always been good at fixing things.





	Through Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the mutal's on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+mutal%27s+on+tumblr), [Larissaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/gifts), [Ketlingr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/gifts), [petroltogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/gifts).



> Told in snippets (are we really surprised at this point?)
> 
> Errors are my own (that shouldn't be surprising anymore either).
> 
> For all my mutual's on tumblr that join me in the crazy.

Prelude

Scott spent a few years in prison because of Hope and her claiming he was abusing her. He never did anything of the sort but she had wanted to get back at him for breaking up with her. Do to her wealth, and some money placed in certain hands, she won the case and Scott went to prison for 3 years (no parole). And spent 5 months after, on probation. He was served custody papers six months into his prison sentence siting that he was unfit to be a parent and was no longer allowed any rights to his daughter Cassie.  
So After his five months probation was finished, he fled California to New York. A fresh start in a new city. Plus, the Avengers resided there and Scott hoped they would take him. Even though he no longer had access to the original ant-man suit, he had figured out the Pym particles (and improved upon them), and with Tony’s help, made a new, better, superior, Ant-Man suit.  
Over the many months that follow, Scott and Tony become friends and Scott eventually begins to notice Tony as far more than just a friend. However, once burned twice shy, Scott doesn't feel confident or even remotely worthy of Tony. Tony, while rather oblivious to the attraction does eventually notice. The events leading up to this revelation is where our story begins.

Chapter One:  
There was something inherently comfortable about being around Scott Lang. The man was funny, genius level intelligent, and what he didn’t know already he picked up very quickly. He made Tony smile. Scott had very quickly endeared himself, and not only to Tony. He had become rather well liked by Tony’s kids, both artificial and adopted and what made it all even better was that the rest of his patch-work family adored him as well.  
What was obvious to everyone but Tony, himself was how enamored Scott was by the man. Tony was oblivious of course, but others such as Rhodey wondered at times what it was that stopped Scott from leaving the friend zone. Rhodes knew Tony would be accepting of any advances made by the other genius hero. Stupidly surprised because he was oblivious, but accepting none the less.  
Pepper had speculated late one night over tea that Scott was most likely scared. After all, look what had been done to him? Hope Van Dyne nee Pym had been a vicious, cruel, nasty woman and Scott’s ex-wife Maggie taking Cassie in the aftermath certainly hadn’t helped the man’s already battered psyche. Or his shredded emotions.   
She’d spoken all of this to Rhodey in a whisper, between one breath and the next, concerned that other parties would overhear. She didn’t want Scott’s business broadcast to all and sundry and Jim agreed silently that Scott probably didn’t want that either.  
Pepper was correct of course, in her late night speculation. A fact which she would later take great pride in. After all, at the time she barely knew Scott and to guess so accurately was impressive, even to her. The bragging rights and ‘I knew it’s’ was an endless source of amusement to her. But the fact was that Scott was scared of reaching out to Tony in anything other than friendship. He didn’t want to ruin what he already had, and Hope and Maggie had broken apart pieces of him that he didn’t think could ever be fixed. So while Scott wasn’t content with what he had with Tony, he could pretend and that was enough. It had to be.  
Of course, Scott forgot to factor in the wild element that was Tony and all the outliers that constantly and consistently panted after him. But Scott was adaptable and he’d have to be for everything that happened next.


End file.
